Nightmare
by Hinata888
Summary: Anko had a good life working with Orochimaru. She never once suspected that he was using her and turning her against the village. Is this a nightmare or is it for real? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nightmare_**

_by Hinata_

A little girl with bright purple eyes looks up at the sun on a nice Monday morning. It's a new day, she thought as she went to find her sensei. He wasn't in his room this morning. It was weird, he usually was sleeping when she got up to make breakfast every morning. Still wondering where he could be, she went into the forest to look for him. "Orochimaru-sama!" she called out, but to no avail. She walked farther into the forest. She wasn't supposed to be there this early without him, and he would yell at her if he found out. But she wanted to tell him that breakfast was ready, and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Just then, a voice behind her said, "Good morning, Anko." It was Orochimaru for sure.She knew his voice.

Turning quickly, she replied, "I'm sorry for going into the forest at this time, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, Orochimaru-sama."

"You know better." he said calmly as he looked down at her. Then without another word they both left for the house.

After breakfast he took her to their favorite training field to train. She practiced all of the jutsus she knew on her sensei. Then, after training, he took her for a walk, just to talk. As they are walking, they pass a mansion that had the sign of a fan on it. "That must be the Uchiha Mansion, right sensei?" she asked as if she knew everything. "Correct." he said as he patted her on the head. She smiled up at him as if he was her own father. Then as they walk farther on, they pass the hokage's tower. "Wait here Anko," he said as he walked up to the mansion. "I have some business to take care of." After that she nodded as he opened the door and walked inside.

As she waited, she noticed a young boy with a mask over his mouth passing by. He had a sleepy expression on his face. He noticed her and asked, "What are you doing?"

She looked at him and quikly, but in a mean way replied back. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked with a tone in her voice that made her look suspicious.

"It looks like your standing there for no apparent reason." he said back. the same sleepy look on his face.

She then looked down at her feet, too embarressed to look up and said quietly, "I'm acually waiting for my sensei, Orochimaru." He looked at her, with a kind of shocked expression more than the usual look on his face.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you." he said as he walked off. She looked back at him, wanting to ask why but just when she was about to shout back to him, Orochimaru came out of the tower.

"Ready to go, Anko?" Orochimaru asked when he came up to her. She seen he had a small piece of paper in his hand. When he realized what she was looking at, he then crumpled up the sheet and stuffed it in his pocket of his Jounin jacket, and started to walk off. She didn't go, but she stood in a daze wondering what the piece of paper said on it. "Are you coming?" he asked as he turned around to look back at her.

She quickly shook her head out of the daze and replied quickly so she wouldn't get yelled at, "Yes, sorry Orochimaru-sama." Then she walked off up to him and they both walked off back to their house.

That night, Anko couldn't sleep at all. She could not get her mind off that piece of parchment that Orochimaru stuffed in his Jounin jacket. Letting her couriosity get the best of her, she quickly but quietly got out of bed and tip toed into Orochimaru's room. She needed to find his jacket and get that paper to see what was on it.

When she stepped in, she looked over at his bed and he was fast asleep. Then she looked over at a chair and saw his jacket on it. Anko quickly but quietly went over to get the paper, when something grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing in my room Anko!" Orochimaru yelled, clutching her wrist, tightly. She looked up with a fearful expression on her face. Anko never seen her sensei this angry before, and she couldn't help but admit, she was scared.

"I'm s-sorry." she stuttered while fear filled her whole body. He stepped closer to her and without knowing what she was doing, she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could and he flew back. She grabbed the jacket and ran out as fast as she could. Before she knew it, she was in her room, with the door locked, on her bed and crying.

In the distance she heard Orochimaru pounding on the door, telling her he would break it down if she didn't open it. She went to open it but was hesitating about it. Anko thought about what Orochimaru would do to her if she opened the door.

She quickly unlocked the door and ran back onto her bed. "Its open!" she yelled with tears down her face. He walked in at that and looked at her with an angry expression but it soon turned into a smile.

"Anko," he said calmly. "Tomorrow, I have somewhere to take you tomorrow and you have to come." She looked at him with tearfilled eyes.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you again!" she shouted. "Get out of my room!" She knew he was going to kill her for yelling at her but she still didn't care. His smile faded and he was mad again.

"Never speak to your sensei like that again." he shot back. Then he punched her in the face so hard she almost flew though her wall by her bed. He took his jacket and said before walking out, "Your coming no matter what." Then he left and shut the door behind him.

She put her hand up to where he hit her and cried herself to sleep. The next day, when she woke up, she seen Orochimaru in her room. "Good," he said as she got out of bed. "Your awake. Now get ready and meet me outside." He then left, closing the door behind him. She got ready quickly, she was starting to think that he was giving her a second chance.

She ran outside with her pack on, and ready to go. "I'm ready, sensei." she said excitedly, she was starting to think that that whole night was a dream. Then they both headed out, a whole different direction that they usually went in. "Where are we going?" she asked after a while from curiousity almost killing her.

"You'll see when we get there." he replied back, looking down at her. She knew where he was looking. He was looking at her cheek. For some reason, it had been hurting for a while now. Anko brought her hand up to it and pressed down, now she was sure that it was a bruise, a big one at that.

Anko then thought to her self. Did last night really happen? Did i really get punched for talking back to my sensei? "You can put ice on it when we get back." Orochimaru said, breaking the silence.

She nodded, trying to forget last night. Then she realized they reached these locked gates. "Sensei!" she then shouted. "We aren't going into the Forest of Death, are we? We can't. If we do, we might get caught." He then clasped his hand over her mouth to make her shut up.

"We won't get caught if you don't tell." he whispered in her ear. "After all, I have a key into here so it will be easy." he said as he pulled his hand away and grabbed a key out of his pocket. He walked up to the gate and unlocked it and the lock fell to the ground along with the chains. Orochimaru pushed open the gates and started to walk in. Anko hesitated but followed, hoping he was right about not being caught.

As they walked deeper into the woods, she got so scared of it that she started to cling to Orochimaru's arm, hoping he would keep her safe. He looked down at her and smiled. "There's nothing to worry about." he said. She wasn't sure of whether to believe him or not, but she let go and kept walking but close to him.

Then, after a while, they reached a cave. The cave glowed a light green from inside. "Here we are." Orochimaru said. She didn't know what they were going to do in a cave but she followed him inside. When they went in, it didn't even seem that they were in a cave at all.

They were in this room. It looked like and experiment room. "This," Orochimaru exclaimed. "This is where i conduct my experiments with making new and forbiden jutsus."

"Isn't that illegal?" Anko asked, thinking about what the hokage might say about this."I mean, if the hokage found out, then you could go to jail."

"Thats why," he said. "You aren't going to tell anyone. I trust you enough Anko to keep this secret." He then touched her bruised cheek lightly with his hand. It was then when she finally knew what to do. She was to go to the hokage's office with out Orochimaru knowing and tell the 3rd hokage all about what Orochimaru was hiding here.

As they walked out of the cave, something dropped out of Orochimaru's pocket. It was the paper. Anko swiftly picked it up and stored it in her pocket for now.

That night she went into her room and shut the door. She jumped onto her bed and pulled the paper out. Anko couldn't believe what it said.

Dear Orochimaru,  
When do you want to kill the 3rd Hokage. We don't have much time left. If we don't soon, he might find out all of our plans. Hurry up and think of when we will. We should also kill that Anko girl. She knows too much.

Sincerely,  
Amachi

She looked at the letter in shock. Did Orochimaru really want to do this? Did he really want to kill her? Just then, someone knocked on her door. She stuffed the note under her pillow and opened the door to find Orochimaru standing there.

(end of chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_ By Hinata_

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Orochimaru asked her as she opened her bed room door.

"Sorry." she said. "I'm going to bed now."

"You should." he said. "We have to go somewhere tomorrow and I want you to be fully prepared." She nodded at him and he then left. She shut the door behind her and wondered where they were going and why did she need to be fully prepared? Was he going to kill her like Amachi suggested in the letter?

The next day she woke up. She only got 1 hour of sleep. She couldn't keep her mind of the strange letter. Why would Amachi even think of killing her. He seemed so kind. She stuffed the note in her pocket and left. "What's he doing here?" she asked rudely as she came outside, ready to go. Amachi was with Orochimaru.

"Don't be rude to our guest." Orochimaru said. "I thought you liked him Anko. What happened?"

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't get a good sleep last night." She didn't want to tell them why because then he would get mad at her for even reading the letter.

Then he asked the question she feared he would ask. "Why not?" he asked, glaring at her as if he knew she was going to lie.

"Because," she lied, hoping he wouldn't catch it. "I had a bad dream." She put on her most serious face to cover up the lie.

"Is that so." he answered with a grin. "You know perfectly well bad dreams are fake. Anyways, lets go." They then walked off torwards the gate of the hidden leaf village.

"Are we going on a mission?" she asked after a while of silence.

"Yes," Orochimaru said with a grin, looking down at her. "Its a secret mission. You might die, but if you don't, then don't mention it to the hokage." He put his hand into one of his pockets, feeling for the letter to find that it wasn't there. "Where is it?" he asked himself out loud.

"Where's what?" she asked while watching his hand search in his pocket. She knew what he was looking for, the note. With out thinking, she pushed him aside and ran out of the cave, hoping he wouldn't catch her. She looked behind to see if he was coming but, no one was there. "I'm finally away from him." she thought out loud.

"Away from who?" a voice asked her as she ran into to someone. She turned her head and looked up to find the palest man ever, Orochimaru. "Your hiding something from me."

She was speechless. no matter how hard she tried to speak, nothing came out so she just shook her head no, her eyes huge with fear. Just then someone grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back. She looked at who was holding her back to find Amachi.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_By Hinata_

"I think we should do it now before its too late Orochimaru." Amachi said, still holding Anko firmly. "She knows way too much and she could get us thrown out of Konoha for sure."

Orochimaru just nodded and started walking out of the forest, Amachi following closely behind, still holding Anko.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" Anko screamed, trying to struggle out of his firm grip.

"A bad mouth will get you no where Anko." Orochimaru replied to her screams. Soon they reached a small house on top of a steep hill. They went to a locked door and Orochimaru took out a key and unlocked it.

Then, by Anko's surprise, Amachi threw her into the room. Just as she was getting up they closed it behind her and she heard the door lock. She ran up to the door and started to pound at it, screaming at the top of her lungs, while tears filled her eyes. "I thought you loved me Orochimaru!" she screamed. "I thought you thought of me as your own daughter! What happened!"

She heard him reply in his snake like voice, "I just simply grew tired of you Anko. I don't need you anymore." The words he said really cut deep into her. She couldn't believe it, she was used. She walked back to the center of the room in disbelief, as she heard Orochimaru and Amachi walk off. She sat down and cryed herself to sleep.

She woke by a strange light coming from the door way. She opened her eyes to fiind Orochimaru and Arashi standing before her. "Good morning Anko." Orochimaru said, like yesterday was all a dream and nothing had happened. "I have an experiment to perform on you." Just then Amachi pulled her up to her feet and held her still while Orochimaru did multiple hand signs.

His neck seemed to have streched as he came after her, really fast and before she knew it, he had bit down on her neck. She felt two things. A sensation of power and a bunch of pain.

She fell down in pain, clenching the part of her neck where he had bitten her, she felt power surging through her. She couldn't stand the pain anymore and so she passed out.

Orochimaru and Amachi then left, wondering if she would live or not.

As she woke up, she saw Orochimaru standing over her. She still felt the pain, but not as much as before. "Wow, i'm surprised you servived." Orochimaru said as she opened her eyes. "Your the only one out of ten that made it through the night. Now, I have to ask you a favor Anko." She didn't know what it was but she already knew her answer to it, no.

"Anko," he asked. "Come with me and be my apprentice. I'll teach you the ways of the cursemark and how to control it." She gave him this blanks stare. Anko had no idea of what he ment by cursemark.

She shook her head no, fearing for what might happen if she goes. "Very well, Anko." he said. "I understand that your frightened. Just listen clearly. The curse mark will curse you for the rest of your life if you don't know how to use it. You will die in pain of it. It will take over you and eventually, you might even die.

Then, as he was about to walk away, she grabbed onto his ankle. She could only think of one thing to say. "Why," she asked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Orochimaru looked down at the tear filled eyes girl and kneeled down to her level and wiped her tears away from her cheek and answered, "Because, my dear Anko, I needed you to help me destroy Konoha, but aparently you can't. Your too weak. You lack vengeance and hatred. You need those to come with me. I'll give you a choice. Come with me, you might be useful."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hinata: This is going to be my final chapter for this story. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me how you liked the story._

_Warning: A character is going to die in this chapter_

She didn't know what to say. Yes, no, or maybe. Anko wanted this power, like anyone would, but she didn't want to leave the village where she grew up in. She knew what she must do. She shook her head no, even though she knew what she was giving up.

"Very well then." Orochimaru said with a cold, yet calm, stare at the young 13 year old. "Amachi," he said, turning to his partner. "Take her away and erase her memory. We don't want her to tell anyone about this. We'll go after that young Uchiha boy I've heard about. His name is Itachi."

Amachi nodded his head and took the girl out of the room.

Anko woke up, terrified. Sweet trickled down her face as she sat up in her bed. "It was just a dream." Anko thought. "A terrible nightmare. But it felt so real, like it happened before." She just shook her head and let out a little laugh. "It couldn't have. My past wouldn't be that bad." She stood up and went to go get some water to cool her down from the nightmare.

When she came back, she heard a slight noise in her room. As she stepped into her dark room, the noise started to get louder. It sounded like a snake hissing. She grabbed the nearest kunai on her desk and turned on the light.

As she looked around, no one was there. "I must be hearing things." Anko thought, letting out a sigh. She put the kunai down and turned off her light, and went back to sleep.

The snake noise came back, but it wasn't loud enough for her to hear it. A shadow appeared by her bed. "Your memories starting to come back so i have to kill you Anko." The voice of the figure whispered. It was Orochimaru. He then drew his long blade from his mouth and held it by her heart. As she slept, he drew it closer and closer.

Soon the cold blade was touching her skin. Then with a lot of force, he stabbed right through her. Only a small yelp was heard from her as she quickly died. He took his sword out of her and left. "It was a shame that you didn't come with me when you had the chance Anko." He said as he disappeared into the night.

The next day, Tsunade came to Anko's house because she called for her to go on a mission but no one would answer. As she knocked on the door, no one would open up. The door was unlocked so she went in to see if Anko was ok.

As she walked into her room, she was shocked to see Anko's dead body laying on her bed, blood all over her.

The next day, a funeral was held for the young girl. "Who killed Anko Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade's young apprentice, Sakura, asked.

"I don't know." Tsunade replied. "All I know is that she got stabbed in the heart. Blood was everywhere. All we found was...Orochimaru's blade."

** Meanwhile**

"For some reason," Orochimaru said to Kabuto when he got back from murdering Anko. "I think i forgot something." Then he finally remembered what it was. "Damn!! I forgot my blade!!!"

**THE END**

_ I hoped you liked it. Its finally over. Oh well. I didn't want to kill Anko but I had to. Thanks for reading and please review. i like hearing what you think of it._


End file.
